Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,293 provides a device that snaps onto the bail of a paint can to provide a brush holder and scraper with a convenient handle for carrying the brush and can. The rim of the paint can is not protected from paint. If paints gets into the cover groove it is difficult to avoid spillage and the paint tends to cement the lid in place when it dries. This device in not useful for cans without bails.
Bradford in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,281 teaches a shell that covers the rim of a paint can and provides a shelf for resting the bristles and a dove-tail land for engaging the handle. The bristles tend to distort when resting on the shelf and paint dries on the shelf.